NEWT Results
by Becksibee
Summary: Albus receives his N.E.W.T and after keeping his future a secret from them there very eager to find out what the middle child has chosen to do. One-shot, complete, Albus, James, Lilly, Harry, Ginny, Teddy, Molly, Arthur, Ron, Hermione, Hugo appear. R


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter that belongs to the awesome J.K Rowling.

So like most of my stories I was bored and got thinking, 'What would Albus do after school?' So here we go, its about his receiving his N.E. and telling his family his chosen career. Sorry for spelling and/or grammar issues, it's not been BATAed.

* * *

**N.E.W.T Results**

Albus was nervously sat at the kitchen table. He had the window open. With him were his mum, dad, brother and sister of course Teddy.

'Don't worry Albus, you'll have done well,' said his sister, who was also waiting nervously. He smiled warmly at his sister.

'And if not, you'll just have to repeat the year,' said his brother mockingly. This time he glared at his older brother.

'My name is Albus, not James,' he said before smirking at his brother shocked and hurt expression.

'Mum, did you hear him? You warned both of them to not tease me about having to repeat my last year. I had a serious injury.'

'Luckily for you, you had a good excuse don't you think James?' said Albus with an even bigger smirk.

'Albus don't pick on your brother,' said his mum, which earned him a big successful grin from James. 'James you deserve to have that said and don't grass on your brother when you're in the wrong,' said his mother, James grin fell while Albus's grew and Teddy laughed.

'Teddy please don't encourage them,' sighed Harry folding the paper and taking his mug of tea. This time Albus, James and Lilly all started laughing at a cress fallen Teddy.

As they ate through there breakfast in quite Albus kept glancing looks at sky through the open window, he also kept noticing Lilly doing the same. He wasn't quite finished with his breakfast when he spotted two dots in the sky, both moving closer by the second. He elbowed his sister and she slopped her porridge down her front, she was just about to yell at him when she noticed where he was pointing. She swallowed hard.

Everyone was now watching there two owl flying closer until they swept into the kitchen and landed elegantly on the table in front of Albus and Lilly and each stuck a leg out in front of them. Albus with his hands shaking madly removed the letter attached and the owl flew off. . Albus with his hands shaking madly removed the letter attached and the owl flew off. Lilly had successfully removed hers not long after.

He looked at the yellowish parchment in front of him and then to his parents.

'Open it,' said his Mam gently but her voice full of reassurance.

'What if I've failed?' he replied in a shaky voice. 'My future depends on what in his envelop.'

'If you have failed son, which I doubt you have, you can always go back and repeat your last year.' He nodded feebly and looked at James who he smiled and nodded his head to his brother. As much as he and James wind each other up they both know when the right moment was, James knew this wasn't the right moment and because the supportive big brother he always is.

'Together Lils?' Asked Albus. She nodded her head nervously. 'Good Luck.'

'Good Luck Al,' she said before tearing the top of hers. Al repeated his sister, took the sheet out inside, unfolded it and read.

_**Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test Results**_

_Pass Grades:_

_* Outstanding (0)_

_* Exceeds Expectations (E)_

_* Acceptable (A)_

_Failing Grades:_

_* Poor (P)_

_* Dreadful (D)_

_* Troll (T)_

_ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER ACHIEVED:_

_ Ancient Runes:** E**_

_Arithmancy:** O**_

_Astronomy:** E**_

_Care of Magical Creatures:** E**_

_Charms:** E**_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts:** O**_

_Herbology:** O**_

_History of Magic:** A**_

_Muggle Studies:** O**_

_Potions:** O**_

_Transfiguration:** O**_

'Six Out-standings, four Exceeds Expectations and one Acceptable,' he told his family positively grinning. His family went to start cheering but stopped on Albus's hand movement. 'Lils? How you done?' he asked gently.

She suddenly smiled 'Passed everything, eight Exceeds Expectations and two Out-standings,' she said proudly.

'Lilly I knew you would do it,' he said taking his sister proudly into a hug. The family went into hysterics, congratulating there son and daughter and brother and sister, including Teddy.

'So Ally, you gonna tell us what your doing to do now? Joining James, Teddy and me in the Auror department with marks like that there is NO way they will turn you down.'

'You won't will you dad?' laughed Albus.

'Hey you know when it comes to family I don't get a say.'

'Yeah but Uncle Shacklebolt does,' replied James winking at Albus.

'No, not going to be an Auror, I know you do a lot but I want to achieve something different in my life.'

'You're just weird.'

'James don't call Al weird,' piped up Lilly.

'Well you following in mine or your Aunt Hermione's foot steps?' asked his mother. 'You're an excellent Quidditch player.'

'No Quidditch isn't for me and want Aunt Hermione is interesting but I don't think I could do it for a living.'

'Well what then?' asked his dad as Rose came hurling into the kitchen followed by Hugo, Ron and Hermione.

'How'd you do Al?' asked Rose. Al showed her his results while he looked at hers.

'Wow impressive. Almost as good as me,' said Al.

'Yeah, you got one more Outstanding then me,' she said impressed. It had always been close with the two cousins. 'And I_ knew_ we wouldn't do so well in History of Magic. No idea why we thought it would be a good idea to do N.E. in that,' laughed Rose.

'How you do Hugo?'

'I got two Out-standings, five Exceeds Expectations, two Acceptable and a Troll,' he said proudly.

'A Troll?' laughed James. 'What in?'

'Only history of Magic, I slept my way through it,' he laughed along with is cousin.

'How have Al my grandchild done?' said friendly cheery voice from the living Room.

'NANNA, GRANDDAD,' shouted all the kids, including Teddy, as they ran towards there grandparents to give them a hug.

After things got settled down, cups of tea were made and handed out Albus, Rose, Lilly and Hugo went through there results with there grandparents. 'So Albus, Rose where you going from here?' asked Arthur.

'We were trying to get that out of Albus as Ron and Hermione turned up,' said Harry.

'You still not told them?' asked Rose.

Albus shook his head, 'I was about to when you turned up.'

'Well after a lot of thought and argument with myself. It's been a hard decision, as I didn't want to disappoint anyone. Mainly Dad for not becoming an Auro-'

'Don't be daft son, you choose what you wish, follow your heart, not mine or anyone else's for that matter.'

'That's what I said to myself. I have decided to become a Healer.' The family were ecstatic; he chose a profession that suited him down to the ground both personally and academically. He got to use his kind, caring nature to work amongst people, and his skill and love of potions, his skill in Defence against the Dark Hearts. He will work with Muggles which he has knowledge off.

Rose on the other hand shocked everyone, by following Als footsteps, everyone had her set out for the next minister of Magic, she was a determined, woman. She was British Youth Representative to the Wizengamot, was prefect and head girl, and obeyed most school rules.

'I thought you would be joining the ministry sweetheart?' asked her mum.

'It did cross my mind, its why, like Albus, I took so many subjects and kept my options open. But politics just isn't for me, well not career wise. I still want to be involved in the Wizengamot but my heart lies in healing.

'Nice one bro, I think that would really suite you. Good Luck,' said James holding his hand out.

'Thanks James,' said Albus taking hold of James hand and bringing him into a hug.

* * *

Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE review, good or bad, tell me in it if you agree or disagree with my thoughts and what you think his future would hold. It only takes a second.

If you liked this or are bored, check out my other stories.


End file.
